Wilwarin
by Aromene
Summary: An attempt to explain why Elrond wears that butterfly clasp in his hair, in honour of the holidays.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, languages, or ideas of Lord of the Rings. They belong to the wonderful JRR Tolkien. I'm only borrowing them because I love them so much.**

**Title: _Wilwarin_ (meaning "butterfly in elvish")**

**Summary: A (vain) attempt to explain why Elrond wears that cool butterfly clip in his hair. The butterfly seems to be Arwen's symbol (clock clasp, tiara, crown), so how did her father end up with the ornament?**

**Humour…I think. Fluff…definitely. Also lacking in the plot department, but who needs a plot? :D**

----------

The Winter Solstice was in exactly seven days, and Arwen Undómiel had yet to think of a gift to get her father. Normally, her naneth came up with a present for her, and Arwen was usually content to allow this. But this year she was old enough, or so she thought, to make her adar something by herself.

But she hadn't come up with anything that would be worth doing. There were many things she could think of that her father would like for a gift, but none of them were something she could make or even buy, like her brothers did.

But she had to think of something, and soon, or it would never be finished in time for the gift giving on solstice night.

So, despite the fact her naneth had kindly asked it she would like to walk up to the High Falls that afternoon, Arwen had politely refused, saying she had something important to do. But that had been hours ago, and she was still no closer to a solution than she had been that morning.

There was really no help for it; she was going to have to ask for help. Sighing in remorse, Arwen stopped brushing her hair and rose to lay her brush back on the desk. Suddenly she froze, as her eyes landed on the pretty hair clasp that her daernaneth had sent her the year before. Of course, how perfect! Ada had long hair as well, and he was always braiding it or tying it up in some elaborate style…usually even more elaborate than his wife's. Adar would find good use for a hair clasp. And the metal smith would be only too happy to make one for her, she was sure!

But of what? The one Galadriel had given her was in the shape of a nightingale; why, Arwen was not certain, but it was very pretty. She didn't think it would be right to give her father the same thing. Imladris' young lady thought hard: surely there must be some type of animal her father loved above others, but what? Arwen couldn't think of anything in particular. Perhaps if she just picked something that she liked, her adar would like it as well, because it would remind Elrond of his daughter whenever he wore it. Yes, that was a perfect idea!

Cheered, Arwen hurried from her room, taking the great steps in four large jumps, she set off through the garden to the forge. Thankfully, Gwinn, her father's smith, was alone. Arwen didn't want anyone to know about her wonderful gift until solstice eve.

"Gwinn!" she called.

The smith smiled in welcome as she came to a stop before him. "And how are you this fine day, my lady?"

"Wonderful, Gwinn! I thought of a present to give ada, and he will love it. But I need your help."

Gwinn gave a short bow, "then I am at your service, young lady. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, a hair clasp Gwinn, because Ada likes to wear his hair up. Like the one my grandmother gave me last year; do you remember it?"

Gwinn smiled fondly at her. "I do indeed. But what shape would you like it in, tithen wen?"

"I have just the thing! A butterfly Gwinn! So that when he wears it he will think of me! Ada calls me his wilwarin."

The smithy smiled at his lord's daughter. She was a treasure to be sure. He could not help but love her, just as the entire Valley did. "I think that is a wonderful present for your adar. He will treasure it always."

"Then you can make it, Gwinn?" Arwen was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Most definitely, Arwen. By tomorrow, I should think, or perhaps the day after. In plenty of time for the solstice."

"Oh, thank you Gwinn!" Thrilled Arwen raced from the clearing, navigating the path back to the house with ease. She would have to think of some special way to say 'thank you' to the smith. But that could wait. She must find her naneth, and tell her that she had found a present for her father all on her own.

----------

Elrond did indeed love his daughter's gift. He wore it nearly every day after that, especially once he sailed into the West. It became his most treasured possession.


End file.
